A Mother's Madness
by AngrySoundwave300
Summary: Set in an alternate timeline were Medusa is nice to Crona but she's still cold heartedly evil
1. Chapter 1

**A Mother's Madness**

*Do not own Soul Eater or anything relating to Soul Eater, just huge fan

**Chapter 1: Prologue and New Beginning**

*Before the start of the series Asura had become the first of many incarnations of madness known as the kishin, the demon god. He killed many people and devoured several human souls and drove himself even deeper into the decent of his own destruction.

Because of this, Lord Death, (spoiler alert) his creator and father sealed him away in a sack of his own skin. For who knows how many thousands of years, this is were Asura would remain. But thousands of years is still not forever...

Every secret has someone trying to expose it...

In the present day, a highly dangerous witch and one of the three Gorgon sister, Medusa, has found the Kishin and released him, spreading madness and chaos across the world. This crime against the world made her highly known as the most wanted witch and overall person on the planet.

But...

We are going to start over in a world were Asura never became the Kishin. This has changed several things. Originally, Medusa had cruelly raised her daughter, Crona, forcing her to become a Kishin; but since there is no such thing in this world, Medusa never had reason to do these things to her.

In this alternate reality, Medusa is still cold and evil with the intent to destroy the DWMA, but she has also raised Crona with care like a normal mother.

Now, let us open with a moment from Crona's childhood...

* * *

It was dark throughout the hallways of the snake queen's castle. It was deep in the night and she was fast asleep in her bed. She was wearing a standard black top and a pair of black panties. She lied there comfortably until, eventually, there was knock at the door.

She didn't wake up right away but the noise was enough to make her toss and turn until after maybe the fourth set of knocks she finally woke up. Her still very tired eyes didn't want to open but she rose her head from her pillow anyway. She groaned a little before speaking. "...Who is it?" she said tiredly.

The door slowly started to open and as it did Medusa saw her little pink haired girl standing there with tears in her eyes. "M-m-mommy...?" the little Crona muttered.

"What is it, Crona?" Medusa asked rather emotionlessly.

"I-I had a bad dream..." she whimpered trying to whipe the tears from her eyes.

Medusa just stared at her daughter blankly. She had become used to Crona walking into her room three to four times a week crying about nightmares. But just because she was used to it doesn't mean that she liked it. Damn, Medusa was one of the most powerful witches and one of the three Gorgon sisters, so she often asked why her child was such a coward...but she loved Crona regardless.

"Alright..." Medusa finally spoke. "Do you want to come in bed with mommy?" she tried to sound caring but she was still very tired.

Crona tilted her head and sniffled a bit. She walked over to the bed and Medusa picked her up and laid her down with her arms around her. Crona hugged her mother as if hoding a sheild to whatever had frightened her, Medusa sighed...

* * *

Eventually Crona had fallen asleep, but Medusa was still awake and just stared at the child in her arms. "One day..." she began stroking Crona's hair. "One day you'll be strong like your mom, and much stronger than _that_ _wrech_ could ever dream." she said reffering to a sertain someone.

She looked out a nearby window and eyed the bleeding, laughing moon. She sould get some sleep before the sun rises, something she seemed to be telling herself often. She looked up at the celing as her eyes became heavy and soon she fell asleep.

"I need rest...I have much to do in the morning..."

* * *

*Nearly 13 years later...

It was an average morning and Medusa was having a cup of coffee. She didn't particularly like the taste of the substance but it was able to wake her up and that's all she cared about.

She was sitting in the living room of her old, dark castle wearing a black bath robe as she examined some notes she made for some recent experiments. But she really didn't care to look over any notes this morning. All she really wanted to do was sleep, but she couldn't allow herself to fall behind in her studies. Dammit, why wasn't the coffee working today?

As she struggled to keep her tired eyes opened the sound of foot steps caught her ears. She lifted her head slightly to see her daughter beginning to sit down on a couch in front of her. In between them was a coffee table, which Crona used to place a plate with some bacon and eggs, her breakfast.

"Good morning, mom." she said with a smile.

*due to the alteration of the timeline for this story, there are some things different besides Medusa acting like a normal mother. Crona commonly refers to Medusa as mom or mother and of course her body is much more feminine the before.

"Good morning..." Medusa said bored as she went back to her notes.

Crona stared at her mother as she took a small bite of her breakfast. She made a nervous smile. "Are you sure you want to be getting into those so early? Wouldn't you like to have some breakfast?"

Medusa's eyes scrolled themselves up to look at Crona. She just stared at her for a moment before Medusa looked back down and spoke. "Coffee's the only thing I need. Besides, I need to get as much work done as possible."

"But you work everyday..." Crona said with her smile fading.

Medusa didn't take her face away from the notes but her eyes did stop scanning them. She sighed. This wasn't the first time Crona tried to talk her into taking it easy. In fact, she tries about every day. As much as medusa wanted to take it easy, she couldn't. There was too much to do and too many experiments to execute...and soon...Crona would become part of that...

Medusa continued to read the notes. "I know I work to much, honey. But I can't afford to put off anymore time than I already do."

"What time...?" Crona mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Um, no..." Crona responded nervously.

Crona didn't like this. She constantly worried about her mother. She always tried to get her to take a break but Medusa's answer or reactions were always the same: Not now.

Crona looked down and stared at her bacon and eggs ad she thought to herself. Ever since she was little, her mother had been working on...something. Crona didn't necessarily know what, but she received glimpses every so often of different experiments and sometimes Medusa gave subtle hints, as if she didn't want Crona to get involved.

* * *

A few minutes later, Crona had finished her breakfast. She picked up her plate and began to head to the kitchen. She turned and looked at Medusa once more. "I'll bring you something to eat if you'd like..." she said with a faint smile.

"I know you will..." Medusa said without taking her eyes from her work. "But no, thank you, Crona." she said with a dull tone.

Crona sighed. "Well..." she turned around. "Okay..." and she walked off.

As Crona exited the room, Medusa continued to scan her notes, but this time as if she was looking for something. She had taken these notes on one of her last experiments but hadn't had time to examine them. She skimmed through them until eventually something caught her attention. She was so occupied trying to fly through the notes in search of "something" that she had thrown some of the notes on the floor, one evidently being the one she needed.

"Sigh...Dammit..." she whispered to herself as she got up the papers that she had discarded. She picked up the specific one and began looking over it, searching for what it was she wrote down that interested her. eventually she spotted it. Her lips stretched into a menacing smile as she read and remembered just what she was working on.

She laughed a little under her breath. "Oh dear, how could I possibly forget about something like this?" she asked herself. She read one part aloud that she had circled in red on the paper. "Black blood..." she said with a smile. What a devilish concept she had come up with.

She picked the rest of the discarded papers up and put them in a neat stack. As she held them, she stood up still smiling and headed of to her bed room to get dressed.  
Once she had some proper clothes on she had some work that needed to be done. "Oh, wait..." she thought to herself as she walked. She felt like she should spend some time with Crona. She sighed to the thought. She actually wanted to get on her work more, but...

She sighed again. "The child is so fragile..." she said to herself. "I'll have lunch with her later..." Medusa was always busy, but she felt like she has to spend at least some time with her daughter. It's not like she didn't enjoy having Crona around, she's her daughter, but she just didn't have the freedom to spend time with her.

Although Medusa loved Crona, she didn't show it too often. She never acted too joyful or happy around the child. In fact, just seeing her mother make a genuine smile was a rare occasion for Crona. Medusa knew there was a side of her that wanted to care deeply for Crona and never let go, but Medusa's mind, as smart as she was, lacked the ability to recognize and process the emotion of love...or at least...not anymore.

Crona's father, a man Medusa dare not speak the name of she found him so vulgar, was probably the cause of this. If there's anyone she ever opened up to, it was that man, but after Crona was born things got...complicated...

Crona could not remember her father very well. She was at least old enough to remember what he looked like (slightly) but she couldn't remember any interactions she ever had wit him.

Crona's last memory of her father was one of Medusa's worst. One night Crona was asleep in her room but something woke her up. It sounded like screaming, the screams of two different people, a man and a woman. It sounded like the two were arguing, but over what? "Mommy...Daddy...?" were the words that the small pink haired girl must have muttered to herself. As the screams got louder, Crona started to sink under her covers in fear; being such a young girl, she almost that something like a monster was trying to get them.

Crona almost started to cry but she didn't because she was so unsure if it was a reason to cry. All of a sudden, the screaming stopped, but it was only a brief pause before the sound of a heavy crash accompanied by a much louder pained scream entered Crona's ears, sending her underneath her covers. Crona sat there, not knowing what to do until about five minutes later, Medusa opened her door.

Medusa stood in the door way silent. There were tears in her eyes and blood dripping down her right arm. Although appearing injured, Medusa's face was completely emotionless. Crona looked up at her mother. "Mommy...?" she finally asked.

Medusa did not respond. Instead she walked up and sat down on the bed next to Crona, filling Crona with confusion. Medusa then grabbed Crona, gently wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into an embrace. Crona's eyes widened a little more with confusion. Crona tried to speak to her mom, asking if she was okay and also asking were "daddy" was, but Medusa never responded. For the rest of the night, Medusa hugged Crona never saying a word.

Obviously following that day, Crona asked what happened to her father. The first few times Medusa didn't answer, but eventually she told Crona something. She told her that a "bad person" made her father "go away". Crona was saddened by this but as the years past, it became easier for her to forget because the event occurred at such an early time in her life.

Anyway, the reason Medusa couldn't show love very well was because she feels as if she can't "trust it" anymore, and it really doesn't help that her own father died when she was very young, her older sister (and good friend) being killed (will get to this mind fuck about Arachne in the next chapter), and her mother was cruller than she is.

Medusa sighed as she snapped back to reality. Once she entered her room, she put the notes down on her bed and then disrobed allowing the bath robe to fall to the ground. She walked naked over to her bathroom where she started a shower. As she waited for the water to warm up, she said something to herself. "No more waiting...I finally have everything I need to take THEM down." She smiled evilly as she stepped into the shower...

* * *

YEAH! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVENT READ MY OTHER STORIES, I HAVE HAD A TERRIBLE MONTH OF MARCH, BUT APRIL IS ALREADY KICKING INTO HIGH GEAR ON AWESOMNESS AND NOW I FEEL GREAT! So yeah, this is a story set in an alternate timeline that I got the idea for. sorry if this chapter seemed to have a lot of stuff forced into it at once, but I just wanted to fit in everything that explains the timeline alterations (with the exception of a few things that will be put in the next chapter). Anyway, the next chapters will be more interesting, this was just the kick starter. And if any of you just so happen to be readers of my other stories, don't be worried. I will go back to those stories, I just have a major case of writer's block...a MAJOR case of writer's block.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Mother's Madness**

*Do not own Soul Eater or anything relating to Soul Eater, just huge fan

**Chapter 2: Time to Enroll**

It was mid afternoon and the snake witch was scanning through some very important papers she managed to get her hands on. They where evaluation and requirement papers for the DWMA. Why was Medusa looking at these? To continue her plans, of course!

She managed to get the papers from a certain little scorpion that she asked to obtain them for her. Shaula Gorgon, Medusa's little sister and the youngest of the three, was almost as much an expert in obtaining information as her big sister. But unlike Medusa, Shaula had ways to get in and out of the DWMA without even having to leave her base.

Shaula specialized in mind control. The scorpion witch even had a few students in the academy under her control, so getting something as simple as an evaluation paper was rather easy.

Shaula was more than happy to help her big sister with anything against the DWMA. In this world, the three Gorgon sisters are actually very close to each other. But Medusa and Shaula hate the DWMA for a reason; long ago, their oldest sister, Arachne, was hunted and killed by the DWMA. The DWMA was never aware that the spider witch had two younger sisters; two younger sisters that would swear vengeance against them.

That is the reason for Medusa wanting to eradicate the DWMA and its members, to avenge her big sister (pretty different from the normal story, huh?).

Medusa continued looking at the paper. She asked Shaula to get it for her because she planned on using it to enroll Crona into the academy. Once inside as a "normal student" Medusa would use Crona to gather inside information.

Right now, Medusa was making sure there weren't any necessary requirements that Crona lacked. Crona had had some training with weapons and being a meister in the past, but she could never bring herself to live up to her potential partner's expectations. Not because she was no good as a meister but because she was too shy to keep a commitment to being partner's with someone. But that was only a minor concern to Medusa right now.

Crona was very timid so she might have a hard time fitting in as a normal student, but other than that, Medusa didn't see anything that would keep her daughter from joining. It almost made her sick to think that she was going to enroll her own daughter into the organization she hates so much, but it's not like it was for real.

Medusa smiled rather evilly. "Crona, honey. Could you come down here for a moment?" she called up stairs.

After only a moment Medusa heard the sound of footsteps walking down the stairs followed by the child's voice: "Coming, mom..." Crona said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

She walked up to Medusa. "Yes, mom? Do you need something?" she asked politely.

Medusa looked at Crona with a sly smile. "Crona, darling. I need your help for something very important."

...

* * *

Hi guys. I know this chapter is ridiculously short, but I need to confess something. I'm not too sure if I want to continue this story; it is taking way too long and I feel that worrying about it is cutting into my more important stories. I know it's only chapter 2, an unfinished chapter no less, but I don't feel like I'm gonna get anywhere with this. I loved the idea when I originally thought of it but now it has been to long and doesn't feel like a nice little fic for fun anymore (like it was suppose to be, just a fun side project). For now, I'm not going to continue, at least for a while. But, if you guys really like how this story is going, then I WILL continue if I am asked to, but for now I'm leaving it (at least for a while). Also, earlier this month I nearly completed this chapter but my bastard of a computer glitched out and deleted the whole thing, it really pissed me off. Okay, if you want me to continue then leave a review saying so, but other wise I won't come back for a long time...


	3. Chapter 3

**A Mother's Madness**

*Do not own Soul Eater or anything relating to Soul Eater, just huge fan

Update:

Hey guys. Sorry if your dissapointed because you looked at this thinking that it was already the new chapter, but i have an important message for those of you who like the story so far. I'm sorry if i scared anyone making them think that i wasn't going to continue this but remember that i have a lot of other things going on and another story (actually two) that I really want to work on because they are my most popular stories.

But i am uploading this as a message saying that I WILL DEFINITELY come back to this story, but it's going to be a while. I want to get very far on my other story first (and possibly finish the second one) before i come back to this.

Just know that it's gonna be awhile before i come back, but that i will for sure.

*The ironic thing is that some people might not even see this message until after chapter three is finally up...


End file.
